


gym class

by KitsunGen



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fucking, Help, High School, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunGen/pseuds/KitsunGen
Summary: literally this is a fucking hell hole written by my friend ✨✨✨ i hate this so much but its funny asf
Relationships: miranda cooper x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	gym class

RING RING, the bell just went for your first day of 4th grade. nervous butterflies tingle in your fanny as you make your way to the bag hooks and shotput your monstrous school bag onto the wall. cold sweat pooled in your diaper and a surge of guilt enveloped your puny 4th grader body as you realised in shock that you had just drowned all your crabs and pubic nits, now you won't have a snack for later! since you are the autism loner you have no friends all day... that is, until PE.  
your twiglike class has collapsed onto the stinky gym mats to await further instructions when suddenly a sexy silhouette appears in the door to the gym. your fanny tingles again as you inspect this mysterious stranger. she is shaped like a purse, with rolls of fat flowing down her body. she has a sprout of hair on the top of her zika virus skull and you can barely make out the outline of clear glasses. and best of all... she has nubs. oh, so sexy nubs. the stranger shuffles into view and light streams down on her, revealing the full view of this sexy creature. her dark chocolate skin rich with melanin glows in the light. she has an insurmountable amount of front cake and saggy billowy breasts . and her teeth, oh her teeth .. they are so perfect, with a massive gap on one side for no apparent reason. she is god’s masterpiece. drool flows from your plaque caked gingivitis mouth and into a puddle where youre sitting so it looks like you peed yourself.

“hello children, my name is ms cooper and i am your substitute PE teacher for today. “  
her voice was like a chorus of frogs mating and you began to tremble with horni ness. ms cooper wrings her nubs and sweat droplets fly across the room, one landing in your eye. it immediately begins to swell and close up with the amount of toxic chemicals that were in her spit. but pain is ur pleasure and u moan softly as the infection grows deeper. everyone turns to face you and they see your pee puddle.  
“Y/N , it seems you had a bit of an accident....... lets go get you cleaned up shall we ?” ms cooper utters with a sinister seductive glint in her eye. at a loss for words, you stagger to your chopstick legs and follow her from the gym, knowing deep within your soul that ms cooper is your soulmate.

now in the sickbay, ms cooper slowly bends her purse body to look you in the eyes, her hot fungal breath wafting into your eyes and making them water with arousal. “lets get you all cleaned up” she urges in her deep croaking voice. “ and, y/n.... call me miranda” and rips off your soaked gym shorts with her nubs to reveal your dora undies. your puny heart drops to your fungus infested bum as you reel with shock, and miranda smirks as she licks her nub, coating it with a thick layer of plaque and bacteria. then out of the blue she pops it up your bum hole.

“omg miranda” you manage to squeak out as her chicken drumstick nub continues to violate your 4th grader booty hole. her festy sweet and sour breath contaminates your face. “call me by ur name and i’ll call u by mine“ miranda purrs in your earwax infested ear. “miranda miranda miranda miranda” u groan out.  
“y/n y/n y/n” miranda coos  
her pungent breath has finally poisoned you and you pass out and die. the last thing u saw? gods masterpiece smiling down at you, saying y/n with a nub up your bum. and u know in your soul that you died staring into the beady eyes and melanin-rich face of god’s masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shit hole


End file.
